


TACT

by Nofavrell



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am now officially a LawLu shipper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TACT

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=tact_by_nofavrell-d4xyne6.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)


End file.
